


Mort Rouge

by Amelia_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen
Summary: Oliver se fait droguer pendant une mission et il ne peut demander de l’aide qu’à une personne, Felicity. Mais seule, elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir le sauver.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite fic en trois chapitres, j’espère qu’elle vous plaira. L’histoire se situe pendant la saison 6, quand Oliver attaque les criminels seuls, après sa dispute avec Diggle et son refus de l’aide de Felicity.  
> Je n’ai pas inventé la drogue, c’est celle que Kovar injecte à Oliver dans 5x22.  
> Attention : Tentative de suicide.

Dix jours. Cela faisait dix jours qu’Oliver combattait les criminels seul. Les nouvelles recrues les avaient trahis et abandonnés depuis longtemps pour former leur propre équipe, choisissant d’oublier que c’était Oliver qui les avait formés et qui leur avait donné une seconde chance. John était parti, ne supportant plus d’être numéro deux, et malgré tous ses efforts pour réconcilier ces frères d’armes, il semblait que leur lien s’était irrévocablement brisé.

Felicity s’était dit que ce n’était pas grave, qu’à eux deux, ils sauraient garder la ville en sécurité, ils l’avaient déjà fait après tout. Sauf qu’Oliver lui avait demandé de ne plus participer à ses missions et elle avait accepté malgré ses réticences, parce qu’elle l’aimait. Elle l’aimait et elle était prête à tout pour lui, même à mettre de côté une partie de son identité parce qu’il avait besoin d’un retour aux sources pour se retrouver.

Ne pas surveiller ses arrières, ne pas savoir s’il était en danger, s’il était blessé, était un vrai supplice pour elle. À chaque fois qu’il quittait la mairie pour se rendre dans l’Arrow Cave, Felicity se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser ses doigts courir sur un clavier et traquer chacun de ses mouvements. En ce moment même, il était presque deux heures du matin et elle était à moitié allongée dans leur canapé, emmitouflée dans un plaid, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, à travailler sur sa nouvelle entreprise. Tout pour se distraire et oublier que son mari était en danger.

Son téléphone bipa et elle se redressa brusquement en lisant le message, faisant presque tomber son précieux matériel.

_SOS viens. Cave_

Trois petits mots qui en disaient tant.

Elle enfila la paire de baskets qu’elle laissait toujours près de l’entrée pour ce genre d’occasion qui faisait malheureusement partie de sa vie. Elle ne prendrait pas le temps de se changer, Oliver avait besoin d’elle, maintenant. De toute façon, sa longue veste bleue ne laisserait apparaître que son pantalon de pyjama et à cette heure-ci de la nuit, les rues seraient désertes. Elle revint sur ses pas en quatrième vitesse et mit en évidence le papier préparé pour une telle urgence qui indiquait à William qu’ils étaient tous les deux de sortie et que s’il se réveillait et avait besoin de quoi que ce soit – _de quoi que ce soit_ – de ne pas hésiter à les appeler.

Avec un pincement au cœur à l’idée de le laisser seul mais sachant qu’elle n’avait pas le choix, elle l’enferma et partit en courant vers sa voiture. Le court trajet vers l’Arrow Cave lui parut interminable, toutes sortes de scénarios se formant dans son esprit trop imaginatif. Oliver ne l’avait pas appelée, donc il était soit en mission et ne voulait pas attirer l’attention sur lui, soit blessé au point de ne pas pouvoir former des phrases cohérentes. Dans le premier cas, il avait besoin d’elle derrière ses écrans pour le sortir d’une situation complexe et dangereuse et elle le guiderait à son oreille comme elle l’avait toujours fait. Dans le second, elle allait devoir jouer aux infirmières. Le cœur serré, elle se répétait que s’il était blessé, il se trouvait au moins dans l’Arrow Cave donc en relative sécurité.

Arrivée dans son ancien bureau électoral, elle s’arrêta net dans sa course folle. Et s’il était entouré d’ennemis ? Elle avait balayé cette pensée à la base car Oliver ne lui aurait jamais demandé de venir s’il y avait le moindre danger, mais elle venait de réaliser qu’il n’avait pas d’autre soutien qu’elle. John, René, Dinah, Curtis, Théa, tout le monde était parti, il ne restait qu’elle. Felicity n’était pas une combattante mais parfois une simple diversion suffisait pour défaire l’ennemi. Prenant en compte la possibilité d’entrer en terrain hostile, elle prit la seule arme qu’elle trouva, une vieille agrafeuse, et appela l’ascenseur.

Il était temps de sauver Oliver.

Le cœur battant, elle s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur qui lui parut d’une lenteur extrême. Elle devrait peut-être le programmer pour l’accélérer en cas d’urgence. Les doigts serrés sur l’agrafeuse, elle resta immobile lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent sur une base silencieuse plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Prête à lancer son arme de fortune sur un assaillant, elle avança doucement, les sens aux aguets. À ses pieds, les armes d’Oliver, son arc, son carquois empli de flèches, même les fléchettes qu’il gardait dans son costume, tout était étalé au sol comme s’il s’en était débarrassé en arrivant. Étrange.

La seule lumière provenait de l’estrade et elle s’en approcha d’un pas plus certain, pratiquement sûre qu’il n’y avait aucun intrus ici. Un léger mouvement attira son attention et son corps se raidit d’effroi. Oliver était assis contre un des piliers de la plateforme, un pistolet contre la tempe. Felicity ferma les yeux une seconde, espérant faire disparaître cette image effroyable, mais quand elle les rouvrit, rien n’avait changé. L’homme de sa vie était toujours sur le point de commettre l’irréparable.

Elle murmura son prénom dans un soupir effrayé, prête à se jeter sur lui pour lui retirer l’arme des mains. Sauf qu’elle était trop loin, il la verrait forcément approcher, elle ignorait dans quel état mental il était, il risquait de tirer dès qu’il la verrait esquisser un geste pour l’arrêter. Avec une inspiration tremblante, elle se fit violence pour avancer doucement et essayer de le raisonner. Il l’avait appelée à l’aide, ce n’était pas pour qu’elle le voie…

Felicity arrêta là ses pensées, incapable même de l’imaginer, et monta la première marche. Oliver ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. Il avait la tête baissée, même s’il avait dû entendre l’ascenseur et son murmure horrifié, peu de choses échappaient à son attention. L’arme était maintenue dans une poigne ferme mais son corps était parcouru de tremblements, comme fiévreux. Il était en costume sans son masque, la capuche baissée et la veste ouverte comme s’il avait eu trop chaud mais n’avait pas eu la force de la retirer complètement.

Felicity continua son ascension d’un pas lourd, comme si elle montait à l’échafaud. Les yeux fixés sur la main d’Oliver, elle se jetterait sur lui au moindre signe qu’il allait appuyer sur la détente. Ce serait dangereux mais elle n’aurait pas d’autre alternative. Chaque pas en avant lui donnait plus de chances de l’arrêter. Sur son chemin, elle posa l’agrafeuse sur son bureau sans détacher les yeux de son mari, ne voulant pas qu’il croie qu’elle était une menace. Le bruit attira son attention et il leva des yeux embués de larmes sur elle. Son visage reflétait tant de douleur qu’elle se figea sur place, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, effacer ses maux, calmer ses peines et le faire sourire. L’arme qui menaçait de le tuer l’en empêchait.

-Va-t’en, dit-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

Il semblait complètement brisé. Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qu’il s’était passé, ils avaient discuté au téléphone quelques heures auparavant, tout allait bien. Oliver était encore secoué par le départ de John sur qui il avait toujours pu compter mais ce n’était certainement pas ça qui le poussait au suicide. Et qu’il lui demande de partir était étrange, il venait de lui envoyer un message en l’appelant à l’aide.

-Je ne vais nulle part.

Sa voix n’avait pas flanché et elle s’en félicita. Oliver ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

-Je ne veux pas te voir, pas toi… Je ne peux plus… C’est trop dur, c’est trop dur…

Elle devait le ramener à elle. Elle avança de quelques pas, ne pouvant plus rester si loin, elle devait l’atteindre, rejoindre son amour, empêcher cette folie.

-Stop, dit-il en lui adressant un regard à la fois dur et vulnérable.

Felicity s’arrêta net.

-Je ne veux pas t’entendre, je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas que mon esprit détruise tout ce qu’il y a de beau en toi. Va-t’en ! finit-il par hurler.

Les yeux de nouveau fermement clos, il essayait de faire disparaître son image. Enfin, la situation commençait à s’expliquer. Oliver la prenait pour une hallucination, il croyait qu’elle n’était pas vraiment là. Cela la rassurait autant que ça l’inquiétait. Les mots qu’il avait dits ne lui étaient pas adressés à elle mais à son esprit tourmenté, il avait dû être drogué. Les hallucinations qu’il voyait le poussaient au suicide, c’était pour ça qu’il l’avait contactée. Pour qu’elle l’aide à survivre à cette épreuve.

-Oliver c’est vraiment moi. Regarde-moi. Je suis sûre que tu verras la différence avec les autres. Je suis là.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle, l’observant de la tête aux pieds, son regard tourmenté glissant parfois vers sa gauche, vers ce qu’elle supposait être une hallucination. Felicity lui offrit un sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant. La main qui tenait l’arme s’éloigna de quelques centimètres de sa tempe et l’espoir lui enflamma le cœur.

-Tu m’as envoyé un message, je suis venue aussi rapidement que possible.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

-C’était… il y a des heures. Tu n’es pas venue…

-J’ai reçu ton message il y a un quart d’heure. Tu as dû perdre la notion du temps.

Il avait l’air complètement perdu. De nouveau, il regarda vers la gauche et Felicity ne put s’empêcher d’y jeter un œil. Rien.

-Non, tu mens…

Il ne s’adressait plus à elle. Elle se demanda quelles horreurs lui étaient dites, qu’est-ce qui le poussait au suicide. Les démons de son mari ne lui étaient pas inconnus, ils les combattaient ensemble aussi souvent que nécessaire mais elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, si brisé, si vulnérable.

-Tais-toi !

Il colla de nouveau l’arme contre sa tempe et Felicity lâcha un gémissement apeuré. Elle le perdait.

-Oliver regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle de sa voix forte.

Il obtempéra et elle s’écroula presque sous la force du désespoir que ses yeux reflétaient.

-Garde les yeux sur moi. Ignore qui que ce soit d’autre qui te parle.

Il continuait de la fixer sans un mot. Felicity fit le dernier pas qui la séparait de son mari et s’agenouilla juste à côté de ses jambes étendues, lui faisant face. Si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait le toucher. Mais elle n’osait pas. Pas tant qu’il menaçait de se suicider.

-S’il te plaît… Baisse ton arme.

Oliver eut l’air surpris, comme s’il avait oublié ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Sa main trembla. Felicity espérait que c’était un signe positif.

-On va discuter et… on va trouver une solution d’accord ? Mais je t’en prie, donne-moi ton pistolet.

-Je ne mérite pas de continuer à vivre. Je ne fais que causer de la souffrance autour de moi.

Ce démon-là, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle avait eu du mal à le convaincre du contraire et elle répèterait autant de fois que nécessaire que c’était faux. Felicity ne résista plus et prit sa main libre pour lui montrer qu’elle était bien réelle et qu’elle ne l’abandonnerait pas. Oliver tressaillit comme s’il avait reçu un coup mais ne tenta pas de se défaire de son emprise.

-Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu ne m’as apporté que du bonheur.

Elle porta leurs mains entrelacées à son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

-Je t’aime. Ne m’abandonne pas. N’abandonne pas William. Il a besoin de son père.

Oliver détourna les yeux comme s’il ne pouvait supporter ses mots. Lentement, il baissa son arme. Dès qu’elle fut éloignée de son visage, Felicity s’en empara et la jeta au loin dans un claquement sonore alors qu’Oliver la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Le danger écarté, elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais dès que ses mains touchèrent son épaule et son torse, il lâcha un hurlement inhumain. Il se débattit et repoussa les mains de sa femme comme si elle le brûlait.

-Ne me touche pas, supplia-il, la voix brisée.

Des couteaux lui transpercèrent le cœur, sa respiration se bloqua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oliver avait réagi si violemment, comme si elle l’avait blessé simplement en le touchant. Ce qui aurait dû lui apporter du réconfort l’avait fait souffrir. Il avait la respiration saccadée et son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, fous de douleur, et ses mains étaient en position défensive devant lui.

-D’accord, murmura Felicity. Je ne vais pas te toucher, c’est promis.

Oliver hocha la tête et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle l’aida en les comptant avec lui et en lui demandant de suivre son modèle. Il retrouva peu à peu son calme.

-J’ai été drogué, finit-il par dire. Si on me touche, mon esprit revit les douleurs que mon corps a subies dans le passé. C’est tellement réel que… Je suis désolé…

Felicity était écœurée. Une telle drogue ne devrait pas exister. Elle combattit son instinct de le toucher pour le rassurer.

-Ne t’excuse pas. Dis-moi comment je peux t’aider.

-Tu l’as déjà fait. Si tu n’étais pas venue j’aurais… je n’aurais pas supporté les hallucinations beaucoup plus longtemps.

Felicity n’avait pas besoin de lui demander s’il les voyait encore. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et détournait souvent le regard vers des personnes que lui seul voyait. Elle ne savait pas comment l’ancrer dans le présent et lui faire oublier ce qu’il pensait voir et entendre car au vu de ses réactions, il vivait un enfer.

Elle voulait le toucher pour lui montrer qu’elle était réelle et qu’elle était la seule qu’il devait écouter mais le corps d’Oliver avait été tellement marqué par les épreuves qu’elle ne savait pas où poser la main sans risquer de lui faire revivre des horreurs. Ses yeux s’emplirent à nouveau de larmes mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. Ce n’était pas le moment de craquer.

Oliver résolut son dilemme en lui prenant simplement la main. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, ce qui ne l’étonnait pas, ses mains avaient souvent été blessées par ses combats. Elle tenta de le lâcher, ne voulant pas qu’il souffre, mais Oliver l’empoigna plus fort.

-S’il te plait, murmura-t-il. Reste avec moi.

-Toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

_-S’il te plait, murmura-t-il. Reste avec moi._

_-Toujours._

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Oliver s’apaisait peu à peu, semblant trouver la force dont il avait besoin dans les yeux de sa femme. Soudain, il sursauta et leva un regard empli de détresse vers quelqu’un qui n’était pas là.

-Je ne voulais pas…

Sa voix reflétait tant de regrets et de tristesse qu’elle porta sa main libre à son cœur, cherchant désespérément une solution pour le ramener à elle.

-Oliver regarde-moi, dit-elle d’une voix douce mais ferme. Ignore-les.

-C’est trop dur. Ils sont là, aussi réels que toi. La seule différence, c’est que depuis que tu es rentrée, tu ne m’as pas jeté d’atrocités à la figure.

-Je pourrais… te dire l’inverse de ce qu’ils racontent. Qu’est-ce qu’ils te disent ? Qui est-ce que tu vois ?

Oliver hocha négativement la tête, une expression peinée sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle sache. Leurs paroles devaient refléter ses plus grandes craintes. Elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus, pas dans l’état fragile dans lequel il était maintenant.

-D’accord… Il faut arrêter ça. Tu sais ce qu’on t’a injecté ?

-Une drogue d’interrogation utilisée par le KGB russe. La Mort Rouge.

-Il y a peut-être un antidote.

-Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois j’ai juste attendu que les effets disparaissent.

 _La dernière fois._ Il avait déjà vécu ça et Felicity n’avait pas été là. Il dut comprendre ses interrogations car il ajouta :

-Sur l’île.

Elle jura intérieurement. Tout revenait toujours à cette maudite île. Là où tout avait commencé pour Oliver. Là où il avait tout perdu.

Un tremblement lui parcourut le corps et elle lui serra machinalement la main, élicitant un nouveau grognement de douleur. Elle plissa les lèvres, ses doigts brulant de courir sur un clavier pour tout découvrir sur ce poison et chercher un antidote, mais l’idée de s’éloigner de son mari, même de quelques pas, la révulsait. Ils n’avaient plus personne sur qui compter et elle considéra appeler John, il saurait mettre leurs désaccords de côté vu l’état d’Oliver. Son mari détesterait qu’il le voie comme ça alors qu’ils n’avaient plus cette confiance aveugle en l’autre, alors qu’il savait que John était capable d’utiliser ses faiblesses contre lui, mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Avec des gestes hésitants, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-N’appelle pas Dig, dit Oliver d’une voix brisée. S’il te plaît… pas lui.

Le cœur serré, elle se demanda si leur ami était l’une des hallucinations qui le hantaient en ce moment même. Elle allait insister, ils avaient besoin d’aide, lorsqu’un nom attira son attention dans sa liste de contacts. Bien sûr. Ils avaient encore des alliés.

-D’accord. Je vais appeler Team Flash.

Il lui donna son accord et s’affaissa un peu plus contre le pilier. Il avait toujours l’air fiévreux et elle lui demanda s’il voulait qu’elle l’aide à retirer sa veste. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu’il refusait, expliquant que ça serait trop douloureux. Son torse, son dos, ses bras étaient recouverts de cicatrices et le moindre mouvement réveillerait ses supplices passés. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et appela Caitlin, espérant qu’elle serait réveillée. Son amie répondit au quart de tour, ils venaient de s’occuper d’une menace à Central City, et Felicity lui expliqua calmement la situation malgré l’urgence qui l’habitait. Caitlin lui assura qu’elle allait tout de suite faire des recherches pour voir si un antidote existait et où ils pourraient se le procurer ou le fabriquer.

Elle raccrocha confiante, les meilleurs scientifiques du pays étaient sur l’affaire. Elle lâcha la main d’Oliver le temps d’attraper une bouteille d’eau qui trainait sur son bureau et se rassit à côté de lui. Il la remercia et but quelques gorgées, les mains tremblantes. Il prit une inspiration brusque et le plastique craqua sous la force de sa poigne alors qu’il adressait un regard effrayé à quelqu’un que lui seul voyait. Felicity devait le distraire.

-Oliver ?

Il ne lui prêta pas attention et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, ne lâchant pas sa vision du regard. Pour le ramener à elle, elle lui encadra le visage des mains et il lui agrippa violemment les poignets pour les éloigner, un long gémissement de douleur lui déchirant la poitrine. Trop inquiète des visions qui le tourmentaient, elle avait oublié ce que son toucher pouvait lui faire.

-Désolée, désolée, désolée, dit-elle comme un mantra, les mains tremblantes à quelques centimètres de son visage baigné de larmes.

Il avait les yeux fermés, tentant de contrôler la douleur. Son visage n’était pas marqué mais d’innombrables coups y avaient été portés. Elle se tut en sentant ses pouces lui caresser tendrement les poignets sous sa prise qui n’était plus féroce. Il lui pardonnait.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit ce qu’elle faisait de mieux. Elle parla.

Des moments joyeux qu’ils avaient passés ensembles, de leur mariage, des exploits de William à l’école. Elle cria intérieurement victoire lorsqu’un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Concentré sur ses paroles, il n’écoutait plus ses visions et ne leur prêtait pas attention.

Son téléphone sonna enfin, faisant sursauter Oliver qui était à fleur de peau. Elle décrocha frénétiquement et activa le haut-parleur, impatiente d’avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions et un moyen de mettre fin à toute cette souffrance.

-Alors ?

-Il y a un antidote, dit Caitlin sans attendre.

Le soulagement lui coupa le souffle et elle adressa un grand sourire à Oliver qui se concentrait sur leur discussion pour ne pas céder à ses démons. Le calvaire de son mari allait prendre fin.

-Par chance, les ingrédients sont facilement trouvables en pharmacie.

Elle allait devoir l’abandonner, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. La pharmacie de nuit n’était pas loin de l’Arrow Cave, il avait pensé à tout en installant sa base ici, mais la course lui prendrait au moins dix minutes. Le laisser seul dans une salle pleine d’armes alors qu’il était suicidaire était hors de question. Mais ils n’avaient personne ici. Aucun allié.

-Ne pars pas, dit-il d’une voix suppliante.

Déchirée, Felicity porta la main à son cœur, ne trouvant aucune solution. Si elle restait, Oliver allait continuer à souffrir pendant des heures, voire des jours, jusqu’à ce que la drogue quitte son système. Si elle sortait quelques minutes, elle prenait l’énorme risque qu’il succombe à ses démons.

-Bien sûr que non, dit fermement Caitlin. Felicity, reste à ses côtés, Barry est déjà en route avec l’antidote.

Le soulagement lui arracha un sanglot et Oliver lui serra la main. C’était le seul moyen qu’ils avaient de maintenir le contact sans qu’il n’en souffre.

-Merci, dit-il dans un murmure.

-C’est normal. Je ne sais pas où en sont tes symptômes mais Felicity, ne le quitte pas d’un centimètre. Les personnes injectées qui ne reçoivent pas de remède finissent toutes par se suicider.

-Je sais, répondit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Je reste avec lui.

-Barry est en train de battre son record, il sera là dans cinq-six minutes.

Oliver hocha la tête même si Caitlin ne pouvait pas le voir et Felicity la remercia encore avant de raccrocher. Ce cauchemar allait prendre fin. Il sursauta violemment et ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes. La main qui ne tenait pas la sienne se leva comme pour toucher le visage de quelqu’un et s’arrêta à mi-hauteur, les doigts tremblants, un air infiniment triste sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

Felicity appela son nom mais il ne répondit pas, totalement subjugué par la nouvelle apparition. Complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas comment le ramener à elle sans le toucher.

-Je sais… Je sais que c’est de ma faute et aucune excuse ne te ramènera.

Oliver avait perdu beaucoup trop de personnes dans sa vie pour qu’elle puisse deviner à qui il parlait. Le fait qu’il se sente coupable ne l’aidait pas beaucoup, il trouvait toujours un moyen de mettre la faute sur lui quand des malheurs arrivaient. Jamais il ne voyait le bien qu’il faisait.

-Je suis désolé, Laurel, je suis désolé. Je devrais…

Ses yeux fouillèrent la salle, passant sur Felicity sans la voir, s’arrêtant sur les tiroirs qui contenaient des armes à feu et qu’il pourrait atteindre en quelques pas douloureux. Il cherchait un moyen d’en finir. Voir leur amie décédée le blâmer pour sa mort l’avait de nouveau poussé au bord du gouffre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Felicity s’agenouilla, se collant presque contre les jambes étendues d’Oliver, et approcha son visage du sien sans le toucher, envahissant son champ de vision jusqu’à ce qu’il ne voie plus qu’elle.

-Oliver, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi.

Son ton était ferme et lorsque ses yeux tourmentés se plongèrent enfin dans les siens, elle lui communiqua toute sa force et tout son amour. Il devait continuer à se battre.

-Laurel était une belle personne.

-Oui, dit-il en regardant au-dessus de son épaule, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues inondées. Elle l’était.

Elle brûlait de les essuyer et de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui offrir tout son réconfort mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n’avait que ses mots.

-Écoute-moi, dit-elle pour avoir de nouveau son attention. Je la connaissais, et jamais, _jamais,_ elle ne te blâmerait pour ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient presque le visage tellement ils étaient proches.

-Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour te mériter ? Tu devrais t’enfuir en courant, tu sais… tu sais que tout ce que je touche…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. La drogue réveillait tous les démons de son mari, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

-Tu as embelli ma vie, Oliver. Je t’aime. Je t’aime et jamais je ne t’abandonnerai.

-Je t’aime aussi, dit-il simplement en lui serrant la main.

Il était de retour.

Elle l’avait éloigné de l’abîme. Ça avait été difficile, pour eux deux, Barry devait faire vite. De nouveau, elle parla à son mari sans interruption, espérant couvrir les paroles de ses hallucinations. William était son sujet favori, elle avait réussi à lui soutirer quelques sourires fiers et elle insistait bien sur le fait qu’ils avaient tous les deux besoin de lui, qu’il était important, qu’il ne leur apportait que du bonheur.

Oliver l’écoutait, et même si son regard se perdait parfois vers des choses que lui seul voyait, il faisait un effort conscient pour rester concentré sur elle. Les sourcils froncés, la sueur coulant sur son front, le corps fiévreux et tremblant, il était dans un mauvais état et Felicity avait le cœur inquiet.

L’ascenseur se mit soudain en route, répondant à ses prières. Barry était là.


	3. Chapter 3

_L’ascenseur se mit soudain en route, répondant à ses prières. Barry était là._

Soulagée, Felicity sourit mais Oliver fixa les portes, certainement inquiet à l’idée que ce soit un ennemi qui apparaisse. Le fait qu’il comptait John, Curtis, Dinah et René dans cette catégorie lui brisait le cœur. Heureusement, c’était bien Barry qui apparut, essoufflé, en costume, masque baissé. Dans sa main, une petite boîte qui devait contenir l’antidote.

-Je déteste cet ascenseur ! Il me ralentit à chaque fois, je t’ai déjà dit d’installer une deuxième entrée, avec des escaliers par exemple. En cas d’urgence, je pourrais apparaître de nulle part et neutraliser tout le monde sans que personne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Il avait parlé dans la bonne humeur en les rejoignant et n’avait pas commenté l’aspect d’Oliver, adossé contre le pilier qui était la seule chose qui le maintenait à peu près droit. Un sourire fatigué s’étira sur les lèvres de son mari et elle aurait pu embrasser Barry si sa main n’était pas retenue dans celle d’Oliver.

-C’est plus sécurisé avec une seule entrée qu’on peut surveiller, dit-il d’une voix éraillée. Contrairement à StarLabs où vous avez des intrusions chaque semaine.

-Pas _chaque_ semaine, répliqua Barry en s’agenouillant de l’autre côté d’Oliver. Mais tu marques un point.

Le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de son mari, même lorsque Barry reprit son sérieux et lui demanda comment il se sentait.

-Ça va.

Felicity se retint de lui mettre une petite tape sur le bras pour l’admonester.

-Tu es impossible, murmura-t-elle affectueusement. Merci d’avoir fait si vite, Barry. Tu as l’antidote ?

-Oui, répondit-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Mais c’est dans une seringue, je dois l’injecter.

Felicity vit tout de suite le problème. Les bras d’Oliver étaient recouverts par sa veste et la retirer serait un calvaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus la couper, elle était fabriquée avec du kevlar, même les balles ne pouvaient pas la traverser. Injecter l’antidote dans son cou était possible mais très risqué. Son mari n’avait pas du tout suivi ce chemin de pensées et s’était déjà décollé du mur, commençant à tirer sur sa manche pour se défaire de sa veste. Il grogna et serra les dents, les mouvements du tissu sur sa peau devant réveiller des douleurs passées.

-Stop !

Il se figea sous l’ordre de Barry. Felicity lui adressa un regard reconnaissant mais n’avait pas de solution à proposer.

-J’ai juste besoin d’atteindre ton poignet, on va essayer de remonter un peu ta manche et ça ira.

Oliver tangua et allait s’écraser durement contre le pilier lorsque son ami le retint par l’épaule pour amortir le choc. Un hurlement déchira le silence de l’Arrow Cave et se réverbéra dans ses os dans un écho insupportable. C’était l’épaule où Chase lui avait planté trois flèches avant de les retirer une à une. Trois flèches. La respiration laborieuse, des larmes de douleur coulant librement sur son visage figé dans la souffrance, Oliver lui serrait férocement la main, comme si elle était sa ligne de survie.

À côté d’eux, Barry se confondait en excuses et elle lui prit le bras en lui assurant que ce n’était pas de sa faute, qu’ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Oliver reprit prise sur la réalité et lui dit dans un discours haché de planter sa seringue où il voulait, il était temps d’en finir avec cette fichue drogue. Avec des gestes calculés, Barry réussit à remonter sa manche de manière à faire apparaître son poignet, n’élicitant que quelques grognements de douleur de la part de son patient. En quelques secondes, l’antidote était injecté.

-Ils sont encore là, murmura Oliver.

-Ça devrait agir rapidement, le rassura Barry.

Il était toujours hanté même s’il avait réussi à se concentrer sur leur conversation. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se calma peu à peu même s’il continuait de lui serrer la main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Barry parla doucement :

-Quand la drogue ne t’enflammera plus les sens, tu devrais t’endormir rapidement. Je suppose que tu es incapable de te déplacer sur un lit ?

-Non, je suis bien là, murmura Oliver.

Barry partit à la recherche d’un oreiller et de couvertures sous les indications de Felicity qui le remercia intérieurement de ne pas utiliser sa vitesse et de les laisser un peu seuls. Oliver détestait être aussi vulnérable, surtout en présence de témoins, même s’il s’agissait de sa femme et d’un de ses meilleurs amis. Après les trahisons à la chaîne qu’il venait de vivre, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, lui adressant un regard tendre malgré les épreuves qu’ils venaient de vivre. Il était tellement fort, tellement bon, qu’elle ne comprenait pas comment il ne le voyait pas. Elle le lui répèterait, encore et encore. Oliver porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

Elle résista à l’envie de lui caresser la joue et sourit, lui disant qu’elle l’aimait et qu’elle serait toujours là pour lui. Oliver avait surmonté plus d’horreurs que quiconque. Il y avait survécu et était devenu un héros. Il était hanté par son passé, par les choix qu’il avait été obligé de faire et malgré ça, il continuait à avancer, il s’était ouvert à Felicity, il avait accepté son amour et ils formaient une famille avec William. Elle était tellement admirative.

Barry revint avec un oreiller et des couvertures qu’il étala par terre en guise de matelas. Oliver s’y glissa avec difficulté, les muscles tremblants, soupirant de soulagement quand sa tête toucha enfin l’oreiller. Felicity lui prit de nouveau la main et parla de tout et de rien, Barry ajoutant des exploits de la Team Flash dont ils n’avaient pas entendu parler. Oliver se calmait doucement et finit par murmurer qu’ils étaient partis.

Le téléphone d’Oliver sonna, les faisant tous sursauter et Felicity le récupéra de là où il gisait par terre. William. Elle répondit en mettant le haut-parleur.

-Hey, William, ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Felicity ? Pourquoi c’est toi qui réponds ? Où est mon père ? Il va bien ?

D’un regard, Oliver lui fit savoir qu’il ne voulait pas parler et que c’était à elle de s’en occuper. William n’avait pas à entendre combien il était faible.

-Il va bien mais il se repose pour l’instant.

-Il est blessé ?

-Non. Il a été drogué et il a eu besoin de mon aide mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas cacher la vérité à William et de le tenir au courant de ce qu’il se passait dans la mesure du possible.

-Il va vraiment bien ? redemanda-t-il, ayant besoin d’être rassuré.

-Oui, c’est promis. Tu devrais te recoucher, on sera là demain matin.

-D’accord, répondit-il après une hésitation.

Il n’allait pas bien dormir, trop inquiet pour son père. Oliver désigna Barry du doigt avec un sourire en coin et elle comprit directement ce qu’il voulait qu’elle fasse pour remonter le moral de Will.

-Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous, on est entre de bonnes mains, dit-elle sans cacher son excitation.

-Vous êtes pas seuls ? M. Diggle est là ?

Oliver ne put retenir une grimace mais Felicity ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur, heureuse de la surprise qu’elle allait faire à William.

-Non, mieux. Flash est ici. Je te le passe ?

Le silence au bout du fil témoignait du choc de son fils alors que Barry prenait un air paniqué, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains.

-Bonjour William, dit-il, sa voix déformée par les vibrations. Ou plutôt bonsoir, on est en pleine nuit. Mais techniquement, il est trois heures du matin, la nouvelle journée a commencé, donc… salut !

Felicity secoua la tête, amusée par le comportement de Barry qui ne savait plus où se mettre, et Oliver lâcha un petit rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. L’appel de William était tombé au bon moment.

-Vous connaissez mon prénom ? demanda-t-il, clairement choqué de parler avec son idole.

-Bien sûr. Ton père et moi on est amis depuis longtemps. Tu sais qu’il m’a formé ?

-C’est le meilleur, dit William avec beaucoup de fierté et d’affection.

-Oui, répondit Barry en offrant un pouce en l’air à son mari.

Le sourire d’Oliver ne le quittait pas et il avait les yeux brillants, touché par les mots de son fils. William avait énormément évolué depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, et le fait qu’il l’accepte enfin, lui et toutes ses identités, signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

-Dites, comment vous faites pour avoir cette voix ? Vous faites vibrer toute votre gorge ? Ou juste les cordes vocales ?

Ils partirent sur une discussion sur les pouvoirs de Barry qui s’y donnait à cœur joie. Cela aurait duré longtemps si Felicity n’avait pas fait signe à son ami d’y couper court en voyant Oliver lutter contre le sommeil pour entendre la voix de son fils. Il était également temps que William se recouche, sa nuit avait été assez raccourcie.

-Merci, Flash, dit sérieusement William alors que Barry lui disait qu’il devait repartir. Ça me rassure beaucoup que mon père ait quelqu’un d’aussi puissant comme allié.

-Il pourra toujours compter sur moi, tu peux dormir tranquille, promit Barry.

Il avait été parfait avec William et elle commençait à se dire que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée qu’il le rencontre vraiment. Savoir combien Flash et Green Arrow étaient amis le rassurerait encore plus et lui montrerait que certains alliés seront toujours aux côtés de son père, quoi qu’il arrive. C’était un bon rappel pour Oliver aussi.

-Merci Barry, murmura-t-il après que William ait raccroché.

-Il est exceptionnel. Et très courageux.

-Comme son père, confirma Felicity.

-C’est lui, le meilleur, dit Oliver dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il était incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps et un sourire fier resta longtemps inscrit sur son visage. Finalement, sa respiration se fit plus régulière et ses tremblements cessèrent. Il s’était endormi.

Ce cauchemar avait à peine duré une heure mais elle avait l’impression d’avoir passé des heures à son chevet, à tout faire pour le distraire de sa souffrance mentale et physique. Ça avait été éprouvant et elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait sans Barry et Caitlin. Elle lâcha la main d’Oliver et arrangea les couvertures qui le recouvraient avant de se lever, Barry à sa suite. Ils s’éloignèrent, ne voulant pas réveiller son mari dont le sommeil était très léger, même quand il était assommé par des drogues.

-Merci pour tout, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sans lui, le cauchemar n’aurait pas pris fin si vite. Il lui retourna son étreinte, lui assurant qu’ils pouvaient toujours compter sur lui. Ils se séparèrent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as besoin d’autre chose ? Vous avez pu arrêter ceux qui lui ont injecté ce poison ? Sinon je peux m’en occuper si tu me dis où ils sont.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle n’y avait même pas pensé, toute son attention concentrée sur Oliver et la manière de le sauver. Quelqu’un avait réussi à traverser tous ses boucliers et à lui injecter cette drogue horrible. Et elle ne savait pas qui parce que Green Arrow n’avait plus d’alliés.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est seul.

Barry fronça les sourcils, confus. Ils ne lui avaient pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles dernièrement, trop occupés à combattre Diaz qui avait la ville sous son contrôle.

-Je sais que vous vous êtes fâchés avec les nouvelles recrues mais vous avez encore… Où est Diggle ?

-Parti. Et Oliver ne veut plus de moi à son oreille. Il est seul.

-C’est insensé. Il ne peut pas se battre seul. Je ne doute pas de ses capacités, on sait tous les deux ce dont il est capable, mais protéger une ville est le travail d’une équipe, il va être surmené et prendre des risques énormes. Peu importe ce qu’il t’a dit, il a besoin de toi Felicity.

Ses mots lui donnaient du courage. Le courage de s’opposer à la décision d’Oliver et de s’imposer dans sa vie nocturne. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, ne pas savoir ce qu’il faisait avait été un supplice et après ce qu’il s’était passé ce soir elle ne pouvait plus laisser les choses durer. Il était temps de tenir tête à son mari borné.

-Tu as raison, je vais lui parler. Merci encore, Barry.

Il partit finalement, lui faisant promettre de l’appeler en cas de problème, grommelant à nouveau contre leur stupide ascenseur. Le cœur empli d’une nouvelle détermination, elle rejoignit son mari à pas de loups. Les traits d’Oliver n’étaient plus crispés par la douleur, il dormait d’un sommeil profond. Elle ramena d’autres couvertures et les étala à côté de lui avant de s’allonger, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Le toucher était hors de question mais se coucher loin de lui l’était tout autant. Elle l’observa longtemps avant de finalement fermer les yeux, épuisée. Quand ils se réveilleraient, tous les effets de la drogue auront disparu. Elle pourra le conduire sous la douche et l’aider à effacer les traces de la soirée.

Alors qu’elle s’endormait, il lui prit la main, les liant à nouveau. Tout irait bien. Il allait s’en remettre et cette soirée ne serait plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

…


End file.
